Shrinkable joints, either cold or heat shrinkable, employed to connect high or medium voltage cables and provided with capacitive voltage test sockets comprising a metallic insert for detecting the presence of voltage in cable lines are known.
US2012/0273246 discloses a cold shrinkable primary joint of the type provided with a capacitive voltage socket. The joint described by this document comprises an electrically conductive rubber exterior, an electrically and thermally conductive insert that serves as a Faraday cage, and an insulating material disposed between the electrically and thermally conductive insert and the electrically conductive rubber exterior. Moreover, the joint is provided with a capacitive test point structure having a capacitive test point that extends down into the insulating material towards the insert and out beyond the electrically conductive rubber exterior.
WO 2012/130816 relates to an apparatus for measuring the potential on a shielded high voltage cable. A capacitive sensor arrangement is constructed on a cable. The capacitive sensor includes a sensor comprising a sensing electrode positioned on the semiconducting layer of the cable, a dielectric layer and an electrostatic shield. The capacitive sensor includes a coaxial conductor that provides electrical connection to the sensing electrode, by a corresponding wire connection, and to the electrostatic shield by another wire connection.